


Ghost

by Cloudd



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Time Travel, 非典型时空扭曲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudd/pseuds/Cloudd
Summary: 结束了佛杜那的骚乱后但丁受蕾蒂委托来到久违的家，却在这里遇到了意料之外的“人”。幼小的亡灵站在废墟中看向他。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 4.5d/小维，没什么需要注意的地方这篇非常安全可爱好嘛

事务所没法住了。

但丁揉了揉太阳穴，想到这里他就头疼。这个漂亮的两层建筑现在像是一个被挖空腹部的怪物一样依靠在它背后的建筑上——因为前两天的活他的家直接被挖掉了一面墙，二楼的天花板也因此萎靡不振地倾倒在他的卧室上面，占据了他可怜的休息区域。

“你到底是怎么搞的？”蕾蒂看着眼前的一切夸张地吸了口气，而一旁的翠西用一种幸灾乐祸的眼神看着但丁，知道这个家伙的欠款又要增加一位数。但丁在一旁抱着手无奈地叹了口气，“我哪知道那个恶魔到最后还会自爆啊？”

一个委托造就了这一切。那个恶魔听了他的大名主动上门挑衅，但丁当然是选择给这个“恶魔之王”一个痛快，却不想它在最后时机竟然自爆了。

看着它嗞哇大叫还发出诡异的红光但丁就知道不妙，这可不，他的事务所基本呈坍塌状态了。幸好人美心甜的蕾蒂小姐大发慈悲为他垫付了修理费，不过在施工队工作的时候他还需要一个临时住所是吧。

“所以你打算去哪住？”在蕾蒂杀人之前翠西开口了，但丁随意地回答道：“你们俩都是住哪的？”

蕾蒂面带微笑地打断了他俩的对话，“你以为你还能休息吗但丁。”

“怎么？”但丁有种不祥的预感。

“你知道这件事之后你欠我许多对吧？甚至我可以直接要下你这事务所的房子，”蕾蒂叉着腰继续说道，“但是我也不需要你这破烂事务所。”

“所以你看看，我这里有一份工作。”她随意地说道，但丁叹了口气。

“红墓市的，任务内容是剿灭一群躲进当地地下社会的小恶魔，很烦人，所以我相信我们传奇的恶魔猎人大人应该会愿意替我完成这份工作吧？”

红墓市，这个名字勾起了他的回忆。他有多久没去那里了？

“……行啊，为什么不？”犹豫了一下，可能那么0.001秒，但丁爽快地答应了下来，毕竟他可没立场挑三拣四的，如果现在不答应以后可能只有睡大街一个选项。

“还有一件事，这里的情况有必要告诉尼禄，以防万一他给你事务所打电话没人接直接冲过来，”蕾蒂补充一句，“你知道那个小子虽然毛毛躁躁的，但他在这些事上可意外地上心。”

尼禄，但丁倒吸一口气，他差点忘了，这个是更令人头疼的事情。

比起红墓市这个地方，那个孩子才更像是过去的阴霾。这么说不太好，他不像他们俩，那个孩子是个好人。但丁怀疑自己是不是老了，所以才这么不擅长对付年轻人。

“行。”最后他不情不愿地接受了下来。

毕竟再遭还能糟的哪里去呢？

——————

红墓市的委托比想象中简单，但丁知道自己的任务像是把手伸进污水渠里掏东西，不仅要担心自己的手沾满污渍，更要担心自己要寻找的东西早就顺着水流到四通八路去了。

还好幸运的是那些恶魔明显没什么脑子。但丁在第三家酒吧就抓住了它们的马脚——那里的恶魔臭味简直要把他熏死。不仅藏匿的功夫不怎么样，实力也很可怜，但丁发现自己甚至不需要将叛逆从盒子里取出来。

不过就算是这样的恶魔中还是有那种异常警觉的异类存在。在牺牲了伙伴之后有两只顺利逃跑了。看着它们离开的方向，但丁插着口袋站在大街上。地平线那快要升起的太阳的光辉已经先一步为街道披上轻纱，这让但丁决定先暂时收工。

毕竟按照他过往的经验，那些恶魔在天黑之前不会再出来。

他现在在哪？这边的店都还没有要开张的意思，也是，现在估计着才四点左右。要去找个酒店住住吗？但是现在的酒店可不像以前的旅馆，好像都不能在这个时间入住；那么难道要睡大街？这也不是很行。一边想着一些没头没尾的事，传奇的恶魔猎人就这么漫无目的地在街上游荡着。

他发现自己早就不记得小时候在这些地方游玩的经历了，这里对他来说只是这个世界上又一个陌生的角落。

但丁将目光从脚下的泥泞小路上挪开，看向了前方，不知不觉间他已经走出了城市的范畴，前面开始是郊区了——那是他们的房子吗？

没错，他还没到老眼昏花的地步，孤零零伫立在郊区的那栋房子，在普通人类眼里只是个点，确实是他们的老宅，他们过往的家。

但丁决定去看看，为什么不？来都来了不是吗？而且说不定那个地方还能为他提供一个不错的落脚点。

家，甜蜜的家，你的主人多年之后又回来了。

他一边欣赏着旁边郊区的景象一边慢悠悠地接近了老宅。路程比他想象中要远，再加上在城市里耽误的时间，当他靠近那栋房子时已经算得上是“早晨”了。

房子在他眼前逐渐放大，但丁发现当年的那场大火没能完全吞噬这栋房子的骨架——它变了，却也没变得那么厉害。

“这里灰尘也太多了。”主屋的墙消失了一大块，多半是那些不讲礼貌的恶魔干出来的事，他推开只剩下半扇的门，那块木头吱呀尖叫着倒在坑坑洼洼的木地板上掀起一阵灰尘的风暴，把但丁呛得半死。他右手在鼻前扇动两下，算是聊胜于无。

里面的景象，如果将沙发上的撕裂痕迹以及被恶魔与小偷轮番碾过的地板上的伤痕忽略不计的话其实还能与他记忆中的模样交叠上，如果进行修复说不定还能卖个好价钱，但丁想到这里摸了摸下巴，当然，只是开个玩笑。

过去的美好，灾难，都在这里被定格了下来。他扫视着，最后定格在墙壁上的那副照片上。

“你们在这啊，”他自言自语着，饶有兴趣地踱步靠近了它，“瞧瞧你那样子，小但丁。”照片中的自己看起来不太高兴，表情和旁边的男孩相似，当时是发生了什么事吗？他不记得了。

“你是谁？”声音在他背后突兀地响起，但丁一惊，猛地转过身去。凭他的听力完全没有注意到有人接近，这怎么可能？！

他下意识地就想去摸自己的枪，却看见出现在他背后的是个孩子。白色头发蓝色眼眸，穿着黑色的衣服头发向后梳去，看起来就像是从他背后那副照片中走出来的那样。

但丁不可置信地看着这个孩子，有点想笑。他终于疯了。

“你是谁？”他重复了一遍，稚嫩的脸上满是警戒，“离开这里！”

“我是谁不重要，你是谁？”但丁下意识用轻浮的语气回复道，思绪在他的脑中打成死结。但丁向孩子靠近了一步，看见他下意识向后退了半步又勉强自己停住。

如果这是幻境则过分真实了，他自己都想不到这个人小时候会做出什么反应。

他是维吉尔，只不过不知道是幻境还是幽灵，但总归来说都是但丁的噩梦。好久不见，他在心里对他说。

“我……你再不离开我就叫人了，我的父亲就在隔壁房间！”他压低声音警告道，但丁估算着他的年龄，推测出这个时候他们的父亲斯巴达应该已经离开了，小维吉尔只是在虚张声势罢了。

这个发现让他起了兴趣，“嗯你说让我离开，但你正挡在我离开的路上，”但丁摊了摊手，勾起嘴角，“而且你再看看，这是你的家吗？”

维吉尔听了前面半句话露出一个恼羞成怒的表情，在但丁说了下半句话之后那种恼怒又从他稚嫩的脸上如潮水般褪去，“这当然是我的家，你在说什么呢？”

“你的家有这么破吗？我觉得不对吧？”但丁看向他的小哥哥身后那些七扭八歪的家具，漂亮的沙发被划开，里面的东西汹涌着争先恐后地离开。

“不许侮辱我的家！”小维吉尔像是被踩到尾巴的猫一样发出嘶嘶声，“明明一点也不破！”突然间的，他的话戛然而止，转而露出一副听到什么声音的表情，但丁看着他匆忙地扭过头去大喊：“不要过来，去找妈妈！”

他在跟谁说话？但丁顺着他的视线看去，大门那里空无一物，只有灰尘依旧在起舞。

“你说什么呢，他不就站在这里吗？那个穿着红色大衣的男人！”小维吉尔把头扭过来继续盯着但丁，嘴上却不知道在和谁说话，“我告诉你但丁，这可不好笑！”

“什么不好笑？”但丁嘟囔了一句，他大概知道维吉尔不是在和他说话。眼前的维吉尔看起来像是从某个情景剧里单独截出来的人物，随着程序安排自顾自演着独角戏。

他没注意到但丁说的话。但缓慢地，他从原本警戒的姿势放松了下来，似乎是谁说服了他。

他没有看着但丁，而是看向某个不存在于此处，与他相隔离开的人。但丁猜那是幼年的自己，这个维吉尔真正的弟弟。

“我说了真的有个人，我没疯！”但丁听见他的嗓音拔高，却还是不得不压低，觉得这样的他很新鲜。原来维吉尔以前还有过这样的表现？还是说这是他的幻境被他的潜意识影响，满足了他想要看见这一幕的需求？

“……不是，什么都没有。”接着小维吉尔换了一种语气，但丁猜这是跟在后面的伊娃终于进了门。“不是！我没说过！但丁在骗人！”虽然不是在叫他，然而但丁莫名觉得有点恼火。

然后是一种怀念的感觉。维吉尔……离开之前表现地那样好像他们俩之间有天壤之别，但实际上但丁清楚他们的本性都是一样的，小时候在甩锅给对方这件事上做得也一样顺手。

但丁看着小维吉尔跑进了隔壁的房间，他没有跟上去，没有必要。

男人一人站在原处，日光从破碎的外墙处洒进来，给室内的一切镀上金黄的表层，一切又重归于寂静。这时他才发现除了小维吉尔说话的声音自己听不到其他声响，包括那些细微的碰撞声，那些生活的痕迹，这让他感到极度的不真实。

说白了，如果不是他的精神有问题，那么现在这一幕很可能是某个恶魔搞的鬼，尽管他没有在这个地方感受到任何一点魔力的波动——斯巴达以前留下来的早就在风中消散了。

但丁顿时觉得有些无趣，他扫视一圈，走到一旁照不到阳光的地方直接坐在了沙发上。这个沙发虽然破旧不堪，上面满是烧焦与血污的痕迹，但仍端端正正摆在它应该在的地方。

或许他应该离开？然而……

但丁叹了口气靠在沙发上合上眼，如果这是恶魔的把戏，那么他会在这里等着它露出马脚，然后让它知道有些东西是不能拿来开玩笑的；如果这是他的大脑自主虚构的幻境，那么他会充分享受这来之不易的时光。

很快天便黑了下来，小维吉尔接下来都没有出现在他面前，甚至令但丁开始怀疑起是不是美梦的体验时间已经过了。他再次一个人被流放在这现实世界中。

——————

趴在床上，维吉尔听着但丁的呼吸声逐渐变得规律。好，他终于睡着了。确认到这点的维吉尔偷偷摸摸爬下床。

晚秋的夜晚冷得他一哆嗦，但是他也只能挑这个时间，避免自己被妈咪和但丁认作是疯子。

但丁！想到这里维吉尔就觉得有些恼火，那个家伙看不出来他很严肃吗？在接下来的一整天不停拿他的话捉弄他，什么“你看不见吗？”反复地说，也不知道消停。

他蹑手蹑脚地走下楼梯，希望妈咪已经睡着了，这样就听不见木地板吱呀作响的声音。他偷偷摸摸打开一楼的灯，发现那个男人果然还坐在那里。

——————

“你醒着吗？”他听见孩子的声音，缓缓睁开了眼，面前出现了小维吉尔的脸。

“怎么了？不想着把我赶出去了？”但丁开了个玩笑，看他的小哥哥皱起眉，一副不愉快的样子。

“……我发现妈咪和但丁都看不到你，只有我一个人可以看到你，所以你应该不是什么’闯进我家的坏人’。”

“诶——”但丁不置可否，他继续靠在沙发上没动，小维吉尔看了他两眼就爬上沙发坐在了他身边，但丁看到了他手上紧紧捏着的木刀。

晚上的客厅中漂浮着寒气，只穿着短裤的维吉尔不断颤抖着，便把腿也放了上来，左手抱着膝盖，但丁侧头瞥了他一眼，他还以为维吉尔，至少是小时候的他是绝对不可能委屈自己坐在这种沙发上的。

“冷还不多穿点？”

“我不冷！”

“我的衣服给你你要吗？”但丁挑挑眉，站起身来把自己的大衣麻利地脱了下来，却看到小维吉尔固执地摇摇头。还嘴硬呢，但丁想着。他坐回了沙发上把大衣随意地团起来放在一边。

“那你以为我是什么？”他接着维吉尔之前的话说道。

“我一开始猜你是这栋房子的幽灵，比如我的祖先之类的，你懂的，因为你这头白发。”他把下巴搁在膝盖上，但丁觉得这时候的维吉尔看起来特别乖巧，如果他手上有个照相机……不，他在想什么呢？不管这个孩子是因为什么原理出现的，都应该不能被照相机保存下来。

“但是因为一些原因……总而言之我否定了这个猜测，况且我觉得你看起来很……真实。”他又小声补充了一句，“和书上说的那些幽灵都不一样。”

“因为我就是真实的，”但丁现在突然开始好奇他到底能不能触碰到维吉尔。现在的一切都这么光陆怪奇——他竟然在和自己幼年的哥哥进行着有逻辑性的交流！如果他们能碰到彼此但丁觉得自己也不会惊讶了。

或许这里不是幻境，而是另一个现实。

“但是不可能，如果你是真实的，为什么其他人都看不到你？”

“没准因为我是你的守护神。”但丁故意逗他，小维吉尔瞥了他一眼，“恶魔也能拥有守护神吗？而且我不要这么邋遢的守护神。”

邋遢！见了鬼了他有这么过分吗！他摸着下巴，发现胡茬有点儿扎手了，突然起了面部清洁的想法。

“……你之前说过这个房子很破，但是在我看来这个房子很好，而且不是我的主观臆断，妈咪把这里打理得很好，”他停顿了一下，但丁能看到他吐出的白气，“所以，你看到的房子和我看到的不同？”

果然是维吉尔，但丁感慨着，怪不得以前他扮作维吉尔的样子却总是被一眼识破。如果是以前的他能看见自己，恐怕难以得出这个结论。

“我也是这么想的，”说到这但丁犹豫了一下， “在我眼里这个房子很破旧，我也没想到……你会在这里。”

“你认识我？”

“不。”但丁矢口否认，不知为何他不想透露自己的真实身份，不想浪费这个大好机会。“我只是很意外竟然会有小孩子在这里。”

他和维吉尔之间就是因为双子的身份反而有了隔阂，至少在这个时候他宁愿以陌生人的身份接触眼前这个维吉尔。

维吉尔点点头。但丁发现他低下头不知道在想什么，也就跟着沉默了下来。

“所以你到底是谁？”结束了思考，孩子又抬起头看向男人，白色的睫毛在窗外照射进来的冷光下看起来疏离又脆弱。

“我只是一个路过的旅客，发现了这栋房子之后进来坐坐罢了。”

“但是你什么东西都没带啊？如果是旅行者的话至少会带个箱子吧？”小维吉尔用怀疑的眼神扫他，“况且你还穿着这样的衣服，怎么看不都不像。”

“我的衣服怎么了？有意见吗？”想到这件衣服但丁就觉得肉疼。他当时脑子一热直接在时尚杂志上订购了，是帕蒂改变了他。

“没有，”维吉尔瞥了他一眼，又有点犹豫地说道：“……其实挺好看的。”

但丁强忍住没有笑出来，他就知道那个在雨里穿着复古大衣拄着阎魔刀站在塔上等他的老哥就喜欢这种风格。维吉尔如果知道他是但丁绝不会这么坦然承认，谢谢这个胡编乱造的旅人身份。

小维吉尔一边说着不冷，身体还是很诚实忍不住地颤抖，但丁见了也没多想直接抓起旁边的衣服给他披上了，小孩的反抗无效。

厚重的大衣落在孩子的脊背上，把他整个人都掩盖在下面，蹭的他的发型乱七八糟，“你干嘛？！”

“行了我知道你冷得受不了了。”但丁看到孩子抓着大衣，一副想扔但又没忍住还是将其拉紧了些因此感到憋屈，发现但丁目不转睛看着他时有点脸红的样子不禁露出了一个笑容。

“……你笑得好傻，让我想起了一个人。”憋了半天，最后他这么嘟囔道。

“让我猜猜，你的弟弟但丁？”

维吉尔看他，“你怎么知道？”

但丁内心顿时警铃大作，太顺口了没注意就跑出来了一些不必要的情报，“你之前不是说了嘛，’妈咪和但丁’，那我猜这个但丁要么是哥哥要么是弟弟，你的态度让我觉得是弟弟。”

“……确实是弟弟。”维吉尔抱紧了双膝，他的木刀早就放在了一边，“讨厌的弟弟。”

“你为什么讨厌他？”但丁好奇地问道，不过这个答案他多少心里有数。

小孩把脸埋进膝盖之间沉默了，正当但丁以为他不会会打的时候他听见一个细小的声音从大衣团里传出来。“……妈咪更喜欢他。”

“……就这？”但丁用尽全身力气维持住自己的表情，不让自己的沮丧显露出来。难道维吉尔一直这么觉得吗？

“这很严肃的好吗？”小维吉尔抬起头来，这下他额前的头发也乱了，看起来就像是刚睡醒那样，“你真的很像他。”

“而且不仅如此，他还总是来打扰我看书，就是故意的，看不惯我做和他无关的事。”听了这话但丁开始反思自己的行为，想了想反正也不会改那就随便吧。

“但是你们是兄弟啊，互相体谅是应该的。”但丁用手揉了揉小维吉尔的头发，毕竟不摸白不摸。手掌下的触感让人很是怀念，这是独属于孩子的头发，柔软而顺滑。

“你怎么说话跟妈咪一样？”维吉尔白了他一眼，小孩做出了大人的动作让但丁有点不习惯，“但这是真理。”

“所以我也没有很讨厌他啊……就是一般般讨厌罢了。”小维吉尔双手比划了一下。

但丁忍不住笑出了声，他什么时候听到过维吉尔用这种形容词，甚至连带着让他在但丁记忆中的成年的形象也变得可爱起来。

“你有兄弟吗？”小维吉尔突然问道，但丁犹豫了，“算是吧，有一个哥哥。”

“你和他关系好吗？”

“其实并不，”但丁在幼年哥哥的注视下坦然回答道。他此时看着维吉尔，却觉得自己被另一个他注视着。“正是因为如此，我很后悔，才建议你与你的弟弟好好相处。”

“你失去了你的哥哥？”

“……是啊，很久以前就失去了。”但丁笑了下，习惯性地勾起嘴角，“他给我留了一大堆烂摊子，自己走得倒是舒坦。”

“真可怜。”维吉尔怜悯地看着他，蓝色的瞳孔反射着月光，如同宝石一般熠熠生辉。

但丁呆滞住了，他感到全身在此时动弹不得，四肢纷纷失去了知觉，就像是被人栓住脖子沉进深水，喘不过气。可怜？他吗？这一刻他觉得自己被架上了行刑架，正等待着面前神子的审判，正祈求着他的赦免。

尽管知道现在的维吉尔什么都不知道，但在那一刻他简直忍不住要冒出些尖酸刻薄的话来——你怎么敢这么说？你知道我是谁吗？

你知道我是为什么……你知道是你主动选择离开吗？

愚蠢，但丁，愚蠢。他听到了真正的幽灵的声音，一抬眼仿佛就能看到那个人静静地站在那里，面无表情地看着他，白发因雨夜贴在脸颊上。

但丁猛地低下头，尽力向孩子掩饰自己脸上的表情；此时他只觉得苦涩，说来好笑，他都不知道原来自己也能产生这样的情感。

可怜，真可怜啊但丁！

“对不起。”看到但丁反应不对，就算是维吉尔也意识到事情不妙，他迅速道歉，“是我过界了。”

“……没事。”但丁勉强地笑了下，他看向房间的另一半失了神，两人之间就这么安静了下来，沉重的气氛扑面而来。他能把那个维吉尔的罪强加给这个小维吉尔吗？很明显不能。月色的银光打在他的脸上，让他的半边脸沉入黑暗，连白发都跟着失去光彩。

最后还是但丁主动打破了寂静，男人用自言自语的口吻说着，孩子坐在一边披着他的外套抬头看他，“我的哥哥……他不是一个好人，”但丁不知道自己是在说给谁听，是旁边这个孩子，还是这座老宅里的那个亡灵，“不是一个好人这样的评价太笼统了——他是一个纯正的大恶人，草芥人命的那种。”

“我和他之间理念完全相反。他漠视的我在乎，他伤害的我保护。所以我觉得我和他之间总有一天会走上不同的道路，为此刀剑相向。”

“然而我不愿意。”没错，就是如此，因为维吉尔做了错事，所以他会惩罚他，但是他绝不可能放弃他。

这些话他不可能说给第二个人了，不能是蕾蒂，她太知道特米尼格的事，她能理解他在说什么；不能是翠西，她太像伊娃，只是被那张脸用怜悯的表情看着他就要难以承受；更不能是尼禄，那是个好孩子，不能就这么被牵扯到他们俩之间的破事里。

所以他坐在这里，向自己的半身窃窃私语，吐露着真心话。

“尽管如此，我们仍有好好相处的机会，毕竟我们本质是相同的不是吗？然而当时的我没有那么做，因为我太自大了，我以为无所谓，随便那个家伙要做什么好了；然而事实告诉我们这个世界上没什么事是真正无所谓的，到最后你总会在乎。”

维吉尔沉默着，但丁还以为他听着这些无聊的话就这么睡了，这些话与他相关却相距甚远，他并不期待孩子会回复他。然而很意外的，维吉尔最后还是开口了，他轻轻地说道：“……我不想说什么我很抱歉之类的话了，毕竟我不懂到底发生了什么，况且，”他停顿了一下，幼稚的童声在冷空气中打颤，“我确实还只是个孩子。”

“但我明白你的意思了，我会尝试着和那个家伙好好相处的。”

“……用可怜形容你真是对不起。”最后他小声的补充道，但丁偏过头去看他，发现他全身裹在大衣里只露出发梢和一双圆圆的，形似幼犬的蓝眼睛带着歉意看着他，顿时就气消了。他把手按在孩子的头上，这回小维吉尔乖巧地没有反抗。

“没事，你随便说吧。”但丁仰着头看向天花板，发现上面的横梁和浮雕都还保存着原来的风貌，“我要去工作了，你快点上床睡觉吧。小小年纪就有黑眼圈了可不好。”

“……男孩子有黑眼圈也没关系吧？”小维吉尔嘟囔一句，从外套底下钻了出来，正当但丁准备目送着他离开时，孩子突然转过身认真地对他说：“明天见。”

男人一愣，下意识地回了一句“嗯”，孩子看了他一眼跑掉了，但丁这才回过神来露出一个有些释怀的笑容。

明天啊……希望仙女教母的魔法可以持续的再久一点，至少给故事的主角最后一支舞蹈的时间。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写完了，谢谢kudos，如果有评论就更好了（）

“嗯，已经解决了。”

“没什么，你当我是什么人——对了，我要在这边再呆两天，事务所就交给你了哟。”

但丁半倚在电话亭的墙壁上故作轻松地说，任务解决了，他需要向自己的老板说明一下，“……没事，我在这边发现了一家店，草莓圣代做得很好吃，就这样罢了。”丝毫没有犹豫的，但丁隐瞒了小维吉尔和“童话屋”的故事，他知道蕾蒂听到了肯定会立刻赶过来，而他还不打算让他人牵扯进他们之间，就算那个人是蕾蒂也一样。

“真的没事，我你还不信吗？这次的恶魔也很弱很蠢，我觉得你都能搞定。那就这样我挂了啊，没钱了。”但丁把话筒挂上了座机，收敛了笑容，他看向被红色框架瓜分的天空，难得感到有些疲劳。

接着但丁就抱着隐秘的期待回到了老宅，转了一圈没看见小维吉尔，心里不禁有些忐忑，说不定是仙境的魔法消失了。这么想着，白发的男人躺在了昨天那个沙发上，闭上了眼睛。

很快他就陷入了浅眠中。半魔的敏锐感官让但丁在19岁那年之后就再也没睡着过，顶多进入一种放空的状态，此时全身肌肉依旧是处于警戒状态；他猜这也是维吉尔送给他的礼物，对他的祈愿，刻在他心脏上的诅咒。

“醒醒，”不知道过了多久，小维吉尔的声音再度响起，但丁睁开眼，发现又是一个夜晚。“我白天出去了。”孩子简单解释了一下，但丁没想到他还能听到维吉尔和他汇报行程。

“我醒着呢。”他坐起来，四肢没什么异常，就是稍微有点僵硬，依旧能立刻进入战斗状态中——身体立刻给他的大脑发送了一份报告，但丁照常将其扔进粉碎机中。

“那就好，”维吉尔侧头看他，“我还担心我叫不起你呢。”

“那是不可能的，无论什么时候只要你叫我我都能听到，”但丁开了个玩笑，小维吉尔皱起眉，“太肉麻了我才不要。”

“诶，好伤心。”但丁作捂心口状，露出一副难过的样子。看着孩子被他逗笑，自己也勾起嘴角。他难得这么放松了，但丁想。

“工作’已经没事了吗？”

“已经全部解决了，”但丁装模作样地抛出一个媚眼，“你以为我是谁？”

小维吉尔没有说话，他抿着嘴坐到但丁身边昨天的位置上，或许是吸取了昨天的教训，他今天穿着浅蓝的毛绒睡衣，在帽子上还缝着猫耳朵，但丁还记得这件，他的是粉色的兔子，感谢他们心灵手巧的妈咪。

“还有一件事，我觉得有必要跟你讲。”小维吉尔想起了什么，语气开始变得严肃起来，帽子上的耳朵随着说话的节奏一抖一抖地，把但丁的注意力完全吸引了过去，“我发现除了我之外的人不仅无法听到看到你，他们也无法触碰你。”

“今天我的弟弟回家后直接坐上了这个沙发，你明明躺在那里不是吗？而他却直接，我不知道，穿透了过去？”维吉尔小心翼翼地描述着那个场面，他双手合拢，“你们两个在我看来像是重叠在了一起一样，看起来很奇怪，你们同时变得虚幻了起来。”

如果是和他在同一个时代的维吉尔说不定会用“投影”来形容那个场面，然而但丁想了想，对于他这个对现代科技完全不感兴趣的哥哥来说或许倒也不会。

“所以你的意思是？”

“我怀疑我们现在这个状态是两种状态的叠加，或许是平行世界，另一种可能性的延伸，”孩子瞪大了眼睛，凑近了注视着但丁，这让他不自觉屏住了呼吸，孩子呼出的热气打在他的脸上，让但丁觉得自己的手脚有些发凉。

“你是从哪里来的？”维吉尔问道。

但丁撇过头主动错开了视线，“你觉得呢？”

“你说我们的房子破烂老旧，那么我猜你是从未来来的。”小维吉尔坦白地说，“今年是1987年。”

“……你说得对，我是从未来来的，但这个说法也不怎么对，因为我还在我的时间里不是吗？”我只是透过时间看到了你罢了。

小维吉尔没有注意到他一瞬间的失神，而是控制不住自己的好奇心追问道：“未来是个什么样子？”

但丁愣住了，他该怎么回答这个问题？告诉他未来很烂，你在17岁的时候就有了儿子，在20岁的时候死去，身体却在24岁的时候才停止呼吸？

所以他张了张口，一如既往地开始胡编乱造：“让我想想啊，未来……未来有了可以在空中飞行的车辆，高楼大厦都悬浮在空中，”

“未来很不错的，每个人都能得到幸福。”

“我不相信。”现实的孩子直接戳破了他编制的童话，他以一种嫌弃的目光打量着但丁，“如果真是那样你怎么会穿成这个样子？你说谎的水平真差。”

但丁有点哭笑不得，他难得给孩子讲童话就被掀了老底，果然他不适合和孩子相处，或者说也许他只是不擅长和维吉尔相处。

“算了，想必未来也什么可以期待的东西，”看向前方，从但丁的角度来看那里空无一物，孩子自顾自地说了下去，“我们现在这个状态——距你所说你是未来的人，所以我猜是跨越了时间纬度重合在一起的两个空间，而你我是两个时空相连的点。”

“但这仍解释不了为什么是我，又为什么是你，难道只是巧合？”

不是巧合，但丁在内心苦笑，这个世界上哪有什么巧合？他命中注定在这里看到小维吉尔。

他所在的维吉尔已经死去的未来和他尚未成熟的过去，两者在这个特殊的地点被如同衔尾蛇一般的闭环捏合在一起，让他偷得一点时光。

“唉你怎么突然懂这么多了，”但丁生硬地转移着话题，在维吉尔面前他总是发挥不出他应有的水平，除了打架，和维吉尔打架反而能超水平发挥。

“……我们今天去了图书馆，我好好读了这一块的内容。”

“真了不起。”但丁不吝啬自己的夸赞之词，小维吉尔确实值得十个小红花。孩子低下头露出一个不好意思却又得意洋洋的小表情。

然后他又露出了一副委屈的表情，撇着嘴抱怨道：“要不是但丁我还能……不说他了！你的工作，你昨天晚上提到的那个，是什么？”孩子摇摇头，打断了自己的话，但丁低头看他，“我是个恶魔猎人哦。”男人露出怪趣味的笑容。

“你果然不是什么旅行者！”小维吉尔眯起眼睛，有点不满，但很快他就被但丁的话中的内容转移了注意力，“恶魔猎人？你的意思是你专杀恶魔？”

虽然以孩子的水准来看他掩饰地已经很好，然而但丁毕竟已经不是个孩子，如果他没看出来维吉尔现在的胆怯的话他也可以不用活了，“……我还以为这个世界上已经没有恶魔了。”

“很抱歉你的父亲没能完成全部的任务 ，”但丁随意地说道，“还是有恶魔不时通过一些小的缝隙来到我们这边的世界。”

“不过不用担心，我不会杀你的，我的小恶魔。”半魔眨眨眼，随口抛出一个玩笑，却注意到他身边的孩子僵硬了起来。

“你知道我是谁？”说完这句他又改口，“你知道我父亲是谁？”

“谁不知道斯巴达是谁？”

小维吉尔若有所思地点点头，可能是因为和但丁这两天的交流让他很快放下了戒心，“既然你是恶魔猎人，难不成你原来很强？”

但丁顿时有点哭笑不得，“怎么，我看起来不像吗？”

维吉尔瞥了他一眼，“你看起来不像是很强的样子，我的意思是，嗯你的体格还行，但也只是在人类中，对于恶魔来说肯定不算什么，毕竟人类怎么可能打得过恶魔？”

“不要小看人类啊小恶魔，”但丁笑了，“再强大的恶魔用枪也能打死。”他想起尼禄的枪，那把双发枪，打进肉里的感觉可真是不好受，子弹还加入了克制自愈的材料，比起他自己的就不禁让人感叹人类的技艺确实是越来越了不得了。

“你有带吗？”

“什么东西？枪？”但丁从腰侧的枪套中拔出自己的双枪，小维吉尔看到它们眼睛亮了一下，他低下头不好意思地小声说：“……我可以看看吗？”

但丁差点笑绝，他还以为维吉尔不喜欢现代兵器，但很明显现在的他还没那个坏毛病，不，也许是他只是好奇心作祟？

但丁把白象牙递给他，看着他有点畏手畏脚地抚摸着枪上的浮雕，尚且幼稚的手拂过多有磨损的枪口，最后握住了枪柄。

“看起来还不错，”他歪头打量着白象牙，最后把她还给了但丁，“但是我果然还是更喜欢冷兵器。”但丁瘪起了嘴，果然维吉尔就是维吉尔，不管哪个年龄段都这么无趣。

“比如武士刀之类的？”

“你怎么知道？不过，嗯差不多吧。”他像昨晚那样抱起膝盖，“我的父亲给我了一把刀，虽然我现在还无法好好使用她。”

但丁沉默了一会才回答他，“我相信你很快就可以熟练使用她了。”实战比任何练习都更能催人成长，他在人间流离失所的日子让他快速熟练了枪的用法，而维吉尔也是在那段时间成为了一名出色的刀客。

现在是1987年，距离母亲的死还有一年不到。

“先不说这些了，你见过恶魔吗？”但丁逗他，他当然知道他们现在这个年龄连恶魔的一根毛都没见过，但小维吉尔刚才信誓旦旦确认他打不过恶魔的样子让他很想报复回去。

“……没有”果不其然，孩子心虚地低下头不去看他，“但是我在书里读到过。”

“比如《圣经》？”

“才不是咧！”孩子反驳他，但丁看到他露在帽子外面的耳朵通红，“总之就是看过。快停下，不要再捉弄我了！”但丁这下终于没忍住笑了出来，他擦着眼泪说道，“我可没有捉弄你，我是在毛遂自荐——我可以告诉你关于恶魔的故事，”

“而作为交换，你需要牺牲一些睡眠时间，怎么样？”他向维吉尔伸出手。

“……好。”这会维吉尔握住了他的手。孩子细若无骨的手搭在他多有磨损的手套上，但丁笑着握紧了他的手，“那么就约定了，不能反悔哦。”

他不知道自己在干什么，他不应该继续掺和进过去的事中，但他已经完全沉入了这粉红泡泡的世界，气泡酒从他的口鼻中灌进，涌入肺中，在血管里奔腾——他发现自己想要尽可能地继续沉浸于这个美好的幻境中。

接下来小维吉尔又饶有兴趣地追问了几个关于恶魔的问题，时间就这么一点一滴地逝去。伴随着莫须有的钟声，但丁看着孩子自以为隐秘地打了个哈欠，便让他回去睡觉。

“明天我还能见到你吗？”

“怎么，舍不得我了？那可真是荣幸。”但丁笑着回复道，“不用担心，还记得约定吗？”他看到站在他面前的小维吉尔撇了撇嘴，扭头看向一边的地板，“也不是那样——只是觉得和你交流感觉还不错罢了。我当然记得约定，但是你说你的工作已经结束了吧？那你是不是应该离开了？而且我觉得你看起来就不像是那种很尊重约定的人。”

“别这么说啊多让我伤心。”但丁装模作样地皱眉，接着他放下笑容，凑近了对上小维吉尔的双眼，“我会一直呆在这里，不用担心。”意识到自己的表情或许过于严肃，但丁放松了一些，补充了一个笑话，“毕竟恶魔可不是满大街都是，我的工作清闲得很。”

“我想也是——你不像是那种，很勤劳的人。”但丁怀疑是自己的胡子给了维吉尔这个印象，他真的得刮一下了。

像昨天一样地目送着小维吉尔转身离开，他一如既往地听不见其他声音，缺少了脚步声便让这幅场景看起来像是维吉尔正悬浮着离开，像个幽灵那样。

故事的主人公离开了剩下的当然只有空壳，但丁一人坐在沙发上，尽管他的皮肤感受不到应有的温度，却还是觉得此时的空间变得冷漠而疏离了起来，连笼罩着银白色月光的旧家具都看起来增添了一分落寞。

也许他应该找个地方吃饭，酒吧说不定是个好选择——如果有草莓圣代那么更好。

“唉，真怀念披萨啊。”但丁把手背在脑后，仰起头看着满是破洞的天花板。很可惜一段时间内他还回不去。

——————

“你来了？”但丁抬眼看他，今天的旧宅稍微有点吵闹，这给了他不好的预感。

或许什么要发生了，要来终结他的梦境了。

“嗯，今天说些什么呢？”小维吉尔迫不及待地坐上了沙发，把但丁的腿赶了下去。孩子在和但丁相处这点上是越来越自如了，仿佛是无师自通地摸清了但丁的底线，但丁看着他，此时的小维吉尔眉眼间都充斥着被爱的幸福。

“让我想想，我的故事都快被你搜刮完了。”但丁半真半假地说道，他抱起手臂，开始思考要不要把属于尼禄的那个故事告诉小维吉尔。

维吉尔半仰着脸看他，眼睛里充满了期待，但丁叹了口气，果然他还是无法拒绝，“你知道佛杜那吗？” 

“佛杜那？从来没听过。”银发的孩子略微思考了一下马上摇摇头回复说。

“也是，不过我觉得你可能会对它有兴趣，这跟你的父亲有关——你有没有听见什么声音？”从刚才开始但丁就听到一阵悉悉索索的声音，好像有什么人正在挖开什么东西，但姑且还能自我安慰说不定在很远的地方，而就在刚才，这声音猛地变得剧烈了起来。

一言不发地，但丁看向地板。他太熟悉这种声音了——先是碎土耸动，接着是石块碎裂的细小声音，但依旧不太明朗，直到一股魔力的波动顺着靴底的木质地板一圈圈地震荡起来，对，就是这个。

“抱歉啊，看来佛杜那的故事要改期了。”但丁站了起来掏出双枪，小维吉尔听到这没头没尾的一句本有些疑惑，随即反应过来，有点紧张地看向了他，“虽然应该没什么问题，但我劝你还是躲到角落去。”但丁用枪口比划，收获到了小维吉尔不满的视线。

“咚——”沉重的脚步声落在远处，像是外界又像是下方，这家伙个头真不小。但丁保持着轻松的站姿，眼角瞥到小维吉尔躲到了沙发旁边的角落，松了口气。

他首先排除了这是落网之鱼的可能性，这个个头，两者并非同一个种族，那么便不可能在一起行动，然而如果是一直潜伏在此地的恶魔，这么大的尺寸不可能无人发现；那么难道是从别处追着他来到这的东西？但为什么是现在？

眯起了眼睛，但丁谨慎判断着恶魔的方位，竟然有胆子打扰他那么就要做好受死的打算。

木头被撕裂的声音猛地爆发开来，直钻进但丁的大脑，他迅速起跳躲开了从地面钻出来的恶魔，弹开了溅向他的碎片和尘土。只一眼但丁就判断出这是Behemoth，棘手的怪物。

“你可真是挑了个好时机啊！”但丁向它大叫，提琴盒里的叛逆此时正靠在沙发旁，不用那个事情会变得粘稠起来，然而用了那个他的身份也就一目了然，“维吉尔，上楼去找你的妈妈去！”

但丁开枪，子弹钻入恶魔尾部的木锁中，此时他听见小维吉尔的声音，“你没问题吗？！”

“当然没事，快走！”

但丁再度开枪，他需要保证所有子弹都集中在恶魔的身上，而不是因为什么巧合的反弹伤害到他的小哥哥。一个翻滚躲避开恶魔的冲撞，但丁注意到孩子已经离开了这里。

狭小的空间同时限制了他们的行动，老房子受到冲击发出苦不堪言的尖叫声。但丁将魔力注入双枪，黑白的双枪发出红色的亮光，但丁抬手打破了恶魔的锁链。

Behemoth怒吼一声，“接下来才是好戏呢，这就不行了吗？”但丁勾起嘴角一如既往地嘲讽着，他跳起闪到沙发旁边，用嘴咬着白象牙，单手拉开拉链，提起了他的老伙计。

他闪到怪物身边，切换为剑圣风格，叛逆带着魔力的火焰一剑便劈开了怪物尾部的木锁。发出喀拉一声，木块摔落到地上，怪物的嘴部被解放开来，它朝天发出一声巨吼，扭过身便要咬向但丁。

但丁跳向天空，一个停滞又给它来了两枪，接着劈向它的头部。剑刃与恶魔的外壳摩擦，发出金铁相接的声音，但丁咬着牙劈到底，地板在他脚下化作碎片，而它的生命也快走到尽头。

浑身冒起了紫色火焰一般的魔力，Behemoth进入了暴走状态。但丁轻笑一声，向后闪避又重新闪到它面前，手起刀落麻利地切下它的一根舌头。“嘶——”恶魔的血溅到半魔的脸上，他还保持着人类的形状，此时看起来却已有几分恶魔的疯狂。

“生气了吗？”但丁游刃有余地后跳躲过了怪物的袭击，再度扣动了扳机，“生气了也没用啊！”

怪物被灌有魔力的子弹逼得后退，但丁沉下去抬手挥舞起叛逆，红色魔力凝结而成的刀刃将怪物剖开，结束了它短暂的生命。恶魔巨大的身躯咚地一声倒在地上，开始灰烬化。

战斗后令人难以忍受的寂静令但丁叹了口气，总是如此，还没有过瘾就结束了。他随意地抖了抖叛逆上的污血，血肉的碎片溅到露出下面土块的地板上，男人回到沙发旁边的琴盒处将爱剑放了进去。

“结束了吗——”他的行动被孩子的声音打断，“你打倒它了吗？”合上拉链，但丁扭头看到孩子趴在楼梯上只露出一个脑袋，像是冬天从雪地中探出头来的兔子。他向小维吉尔点点头，“已经没事了。”

孩子向他小步跑过来，看起来还是蹑手蹑脚的样子，但丁有点想笑，在他经历了这样一场战斗之后小维吉尔还要害怕吵醒自己的妈咪——

“别过来！”

余光瞥见一道黑色的身影一闪而过，但丁的心被揪了起来，他匆忙地向维吉尔大叫着，转身掏出双枪打算将这东西打落下来。

然而那东西没有向着他，而是直直向着小维吉尔跑来的方向冲了过去，黑色充斥在但丁的视野中，将那个幼小的身影包裹了起来。什么时候那样的怪物可以这样活动了？

“他会没事的，”本来应该这样想着，但丁发现自己的身体不受控制地自己动了起来。

他知道此时，在这短暂的半秒内，他的血液是如何澎湃在他深深地血管中，敲打着他的心脏，刺激着他的双眸，掐断了他的思考。半魔的潜意识叫嚣着他会没事的，他的人的部分却只剩下一个想法。

维吉尔！

他开枪，子弹迅速夺去了驱使狡猾恶魔行动为数不多的能量。庞大的身躯却凭借着惯性依旧向前带着附满坚甲的凶器向前冲去。

已经来不及了，怎么办？只一瞬间但丁就做出了决定——明知不可为而为之，他果然很可怜。

银发的半魔扑向孩子，他抱紧了幼小的哥哥，让怪物的利刃破开他的身体。赤色的液体飞溅了出来，这次是他的鲜血，粘稠着地染红了另一个与他流淌着同样血脉的人的衣裳。

“喂，你没事吧？！”小维吉尔慌了，而但丁没听见他在说什么，嗡嗡的蜂鸣声在他耳边汇聚，他只是继续用力地拥抱着维吉尔，感受着他的体温，孩子有力的心跳延续到恶魔猎人身上。

小维吉尔又重复了一遍，但丁这才回过神来，他小声回了句没事，脱离了恍惚的状态。但丁的眼眸缓缓聚焦，发现小维吉尔此时看来有些透明。

——当非人的生命在此处纵横后这个梦境还能继续维持着形状吗？

但丁不知道，现在看来答案是否定的。告别来的这么突然，很快聚会就会散场，刚才在宾客手边转移着的装着漂亮酒液的玻璃杯被打碎，气泡酒全部渗进残破的地板。

“……你在变得透明。”小维吉尔说，但丁这下终于听懂他在说什么了。徒劳地抱着他，成年的男人此时像个孩子一样把下巴搁在哥哥单薄的肩膀上，维吉尔回抱他，双手环着他的脖子。

他没有做出回应，小维吉尔挣扎了起来，尝试无果后他抿起嘴，看起来倒有点像记忆里的那个人了，“到了说再见的时候了。”

“我还不想说再见。”但丁坦然地回答道，他看向前方，是一片狼藉的故居，他想知道在小维吉尔眼里那是什么样子，他早有了答案，因此更难放手。

“……你已经是个大人了，不要说这种没出息的话。”小维吉尔松开手，但丁没有。

他半跪在那里，想到了很多。比如他的哥哥，他真正的哥哥，和他同龄的那个人，和他打得不可开交的那个人，从塔上坠落的那个人。但丁的理智告诉他已经够了，至少给可怜的自己保留最后一点尊严吧，像在佛杜那那时一样。但是但丁没有松手，他紧紧拥抱着眼前这个孩子，好像要将其镶嵌进自己的血肉中那样。

“嘶——”孩子眯起眼，成年半魔的力度让他开始难以接受，甚至怀疑起自己会不会就这么被折断，“快放手——”

“但丁！”

男人如同被从背后击中了那样呆滞了下来，他缓缓松开手，最后只是虚虚搭在了孩子的腰上。并非温度意义上的寒冷顺着血管爬进他的心脏，一点点地握紧他跳动着的心。

“你早就知道了吗？”最后他木讷地说。

“不，”但丁看不到孩子的表情，这算是一件好事，“只是猜测。”

“那么你现在验证了你的猜测。”你想说什么，你想说我可怜吗？

“……是时候说再见了，但丁。”小维吉尔只是静静地说，但丁感谢他没有提及之前那些话的温柔。孩子向后退一步，这回他很简单地就完成了这个动作，男人没有继续束缚他。

在但丁眼中，此时的维吉尔已经变得很淡了，他相信反过来也是如此，像是水彩纸上被水晕开的墨一般，虚幻着融入背景。他们正逐渐从对方的世界中离开。

“那我还能说什么呢？”但丁拾起自己的面具，他对着面前的孩子露出一个微笑，这就要结束了啊，倒最后还是没能做到最后，太丢人了。

“再见，维吉尔。”

他本以为童话就要这么结束，却看见小维吉尔再度走上前来，他两步并做一步凑了上来，用他现在难以感受到触感的手臂主动拥抱了但丁。维吉尔的温度微不可闻，但确实存在，弱小却坚定。孩子凑在他耳边说，带着暖气的微风打在但丁的耳垂上。

他说，对不起，我也爱你。

但丁有点想笑，他有说过他爱维吉尔吗？他没有吧？为什么要自作聪明？但是这样的念头又立刻被擦掉，因为他扒开自己的胸膛，发现中间的心脏上早就刻满了维吉尔的名字。

但丁后知后觉地想要回抱，只发现幽灵留下的最后足迹也消逝在风中了，他抱了个空，双手无力地虚握两下。半魔此时心中五味杂陈额，不知道该作何表现，只能持续凝视着小维吉尔离开前的地方，他用视线描摹着那里，又延伸到楼梯，最后到达母亲的房间，那里是他永远触摸不到的过去。

他站了起来，半跪的动作让他的腿有点酸麻的感觉。

既然魔法的效果已经消失了就没必要再继续投入感情，童话会让王子凭借一只水晶鞋走遍大街小巷每户人家就为了寻找辛德瑞拉，现实只会是露水姻缘，他们从此不再相见。

他又活动着自己的肩膀，经过刚才意外的闹剧天已经开始微微亮了，早霞晕染了天空，将旧宅的残片也染上了温暖的橙黄。

世界恢复正常，又一个神秘的闭环就这么消解开来；无人知晓过去几天发生了什么样的事情，只有当事人难以忘怀。

但丁回到事务所，半个月后得知尼禄失去了自己的手臂。而在那一个星期后神秘人V来到了他新建的事务所，带来了一个意想不到的消息。

——命运的洪流总是在逐渐推进，并且就快要追上他。

End.

—？？？—

维吉尔回到房间，他小心翼翼地关上门，回头一看却发现自己的弟弟坐在床上眼都不眨地盯着他看，跟抓奸似的。

“你刚才去哪了？”他喋喋不休地追问道，“现在才几点啊维吉尔你背着我偷偷出去这么久是不是去偷吃了？你别抵赖我看到你随便的饼干屑了！”

想到刚才发生的事，维吉尔不免有些心情复杂，那个冷酷强大的男人真的是自己的弟弟？不可否认他们的性格表面上看起来有相似之处，一样轻浮又恶趣味，但维吉尔总觉那个人表现出来的这一部分性格总有点……假，他最后那副有些“恐怖”的样子反而更贴近他的真实。

更何况他说的那些事……如果是真的，那么……

想到这维吉尔便失去了和弟弟吵架的力气了，他一言不发地躺到床上合上眼，现在他最需要的是休息，一夜未眠充分消耗了他的体力。

“别无视我啊！”但丁撇了撇嘴，跳到了他的床上，顺便踩了一脚哥哥的手，维吉尔吃痛，闭着眼打了他一下，“说，你下去干啥了？”

不耐烦地维吉尔睁开眼，正对上弟弟圆溜溜的蓝色眼睛，像只小狗一样，他想。

维吉尔翻过身去不理睬他，弟弟还在说着什么，他却觉得自己的意识开始模糊。但丁的声音环绕在他身边，此时也没那么烦人了，而是给他一种莫名其妙的安心感。

他的弟弟就在这里，就算他最后真的会变成那个样子，那他们也会在此处再次相见。

不管时间如何流动，他们的过去与未来总是嵌合在一起，不分彼此。


End file.
